The Chronicles of DarkWing and BatAngel Volume I
by TheBookWormGirl2020
Summary: Bruce is asked to take in two baby girls one night by a complete stranger. The girls grow up and love living with Bruce. the Wayne family soon take in young Richard Grayson. With two crazy older sisters poor Dick is in for a crazy ride. Follow along as These two girls run with Batman and Robin to help Take down Tony Zucco, the man who killed Dick's family. Up for Adoption!
1. A Family Lost, A Family Gained

**Welcome to my second story :) however this one starts off from the beginning of my characters life, with her sister and new family. Just so we're clear, I only own Emily, Elizabeth and Renée.**

The sound of a baby's cry echoed through the manor. Bruce got up from his bed and went to the nursery that which is right across the hall from his room. He walked over to the oak wood crib and picked up the crying baby girl laying in it. He made his way down stairs to the kitchen and set to work on making a bottle for the crying girl. As he prepared the bottle he thought back to when the little baby first became a part of the Wayne family.

_ It was a warm summer day in June .Alfred had just pulled up to the front door of the manor. Bruce stepped out of the car and turned when he heard Alfred gasp. The front door to the manor was standing wide open. Bruce went inside carefully and began to search the house for the intruder. When he got to the Library he saw a figure sitting in a chair next to the fire-place._

_ "Hello " The figure said._

_ "Who are you?" Bruce asked. The figure stood and turned to face him. Bruce could tell that it was a woman. She had brown hair and piercing blue eyes._

_ "My name is Renée Stormwind. I am the assistant, I guess you could say, of the royal family of the Isle of Hope. I have come to ask a favor of you."_

_ "What is it you want?" Bruce questioned._

_ "About two years ago an evil came to our peaceful kingdom seeking to destroy it and take over. We were able to keep it at bay until a week ago. It attacked the palace killing most of our army. My King and his wife were killed along with their eldest son. However Their twin daughters survived."_

_ "And you need a place for them to go." He said._

_ "Yes, that is correct" She replied._

_ Bruce looked into the fire as it danced and thought about what he had just been told. He turned and looked at the woman. "Where are they now?"_

_ She pointed to the corner and he looked to see and old-fashioned buggy stroller. He walked over and looked at the two babies lying in the stroller. One had black hair and vibrant emerald-green eyes. The other had black hair with shining purple eyes._

_ "What are their names?" Bruce asked looking up at the woman._

_ "The black-haired girl with green eyes, and oldest, is Elizabeth Imelda**(1)** Freespirit, crowned princess to the Ilse of Hope. The other black-haired girl is Emily Rosalina**(1)** Freespirit, princess of the Isle of Hope."_

_ "I'll do my best to raise them."_

_ "They must take on your last name. If the force that destroyed their family were to learn of their existence it will hunt them down and slaughter them like it did their family."_

_ "I'll make sure its done." He looked at the two now sleeping babies, "Elizabeth and Emily Wayne. Welcome to the family." There was a gust of wind and he turned to see the woman had disappeared._

Snapping out of his memories he grabbed the now warm bottle and began to feed the little baby in his arms.

"How you can never sleep through the night but Elizabeth can is beyond me." Bruce said watching as Emily greedily drank the bottle. Emily finished the bottle and gave a content burp before snuggling into her adoptive fathers arms. Bruce smiled as he made his way back upstairs and put her back in her crib. He went over to the other crib and saw Elizabeth sleeping peacefully. He gave another smile at his two tiny daughters and went back to bed.

**1. Emily and Elizabeth are Half hispanic, Their father is A native of the Isle, but their mother comes from Mexico.**


	2. Lets Go to the Circus

It had been 13 years since Elizabeth and Emily had been left in the care of Bruce Wayne. Bruce had grown quite attached to the two girls and so had Alfred. They were smart though and started asking about their family before he had even told them they had been adopted. He had told them that their parents had been in an accident caused by a drunk driver. They had been left with him by a family friend. They accepted this story and continued on with the day.

They had started to call Alfred grandpa much to the amusement of the daddy-bat and bewilderment of the old bat.

"Why grandpa?" Alfred asked them.

"Because Grandpa, that's what you are to us, our grandpa." Emily said with a giggle.

"Why does it make you feel old?" Elizabeth questioned. Emily scolded her sister for asking such a thing saying that you never bring someone's age up in conversation. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her sister and stuffed the rest of her sister's hotdog into Emily's mouth.

"I get it now zip it." Elizabeth said. Emily glared at her sister as she tried to chew the hotdog in her mouth. She ended up choking on it making Liz laugh as she slapped Em on the back.

"DAD! Liz is trying to kill me!" Emily yelled at their father.

"Liz quit making your sister choke on her food. Em quit yelling." Bruce said as he came into the dining room for lunch.

"Yes sir." the two teens replied.

Emily finished her drink and went into the family room. She turned on the tv and began to flip through the channels until she saw the news mentioning a circus in Gotham. She watched as a family called The Flying Graysons performed for the camera. They were an acrobatic group and they didn't use nets. Emily smiled and ran to her dad and put on her signature puppy dog eyes. Bruce turned and looked at her and sighed.

"Yes Emily?" He asked.

"Can we go to the circus dad? Please!" Emily begged. Bruce looked at her daughter and sighed. He couldn't say no to her when she had that look on her face.

"Alright" He said. Emily smiled real big and gave him a big hug. "Thanks daddy" She then ran off to tell her sister.

Later that night the Wayne family found themselves seated in the audience at Haley's Circus. Emily couldn't contain her excitement about it. She and her sister had never seen a circus before. The lights went off and a spotlight shone brightly on .

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to my spectacular circus. We are honored to be here in Gotham and even more honored to have Gotham's one and only Bruce Wayne and his family here as well." He paused and waited for the crowd to finish their applause. "You are in for a treat tonight. Your evening will be filled with animal stunts, clown shows, and our greatest act The Flying Graysons, the acrobatic family who never use nets in their stunts. Now let the show begin!"

Emily and Liz watched the performances in fascination and excitement. They had seen the elephants perform, watched the clowns do funny stunts, and so much more. They were now waiting in anticipation for the last act, The Flying Graysons.

They watched as the family began to climb the ladders to the platforms and the nets were removed.

"And now for our finale, I present The Flying Graysons! You have John, Mary and Dick, the youngest of the group. A whole family of flying acrobats." Haley introduced the acrobatic family with pride in his voice.

The family of three waved from their platforms and began their routines. Emily and Elizabeth sat there eyes glued to every move made. They watched as the family performed the most complicated twists and flips without a net to catch them.

The two adults had just started the final act when the ropes holding the trapeze bars snapped. Emily and her sister watched along with the rest of the horrified crowd as the family fell from above and landed on the hard ground. A strangled cry met Emily's ears and she looked up to see young Dick leaning over the platform with tears in his eyes.


	3. Let It Out

**Yay we get to see a lot more of Dick in this story as well as some awesome bonding between him and Emily :)**

The crowd entered a state of panic people began to call the police to report the incident. Through the chaos Liz spotted a man grinning from ear to ear before disappearing from the circus tent. Liz pointed him out to her sister and the two girls went to follow. Elizabeth and Emily slipped out of the tent unnoticed.

"Wait, why don't you go and I'll stay here. If we both go then someone will notice somethings wrong. I'll cover for you if dad asks anything ok?"

"Ok. I'll be back soon." Liz said before taking off after the men. Emily watched her sister change into BatAngel and disappear before turning around and going inside. She went back inside and told her dad that Liz had stepped outside for some air and she was going to do the same.

"Don't go to far. Alfred will be here with the car soon and we'll be leaving shortly ok?" Bruce asked her.

"Ok dad." She said before leaving the tent wandered around looking at the chaos. A muffled cry reached her ears and she followed it. She turned a corner and saw Dick Grayson crying on the steps of a trailer. She assumed it was his family's because of the picture of the happy group on the front.

She went and sat down next to him. She cautiously put a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. His head shot up and he stared and he stared at her with tear filled eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Emily. Are you Dick?" She asked even though she knew he was.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Everyone is looking for you. Though I can understand if you don't want to see or talk to anyone right now." She said as she looked at the small boy

He gave her a small smile before frowning again.

" I never thought they would just be gone so suddenly, especially when we do this thing so often, The ropes have always held up. I mean we check them before each show." He whispered.

"I wish I coud say I knew how you feel, but I don't. When my sister and I lost our parents we were just babies. We were placed with Bruce and he became our dad growing up."

"You never met your parents?"

" No, I didn't. I also never got to meet my older siblings. I mean yeah I probably met them when I was just a baby but I have no memory of them." She said looking at Dick.

"You know you don't have to hold your tears in just because I'm around. I won't tell anyone, besides you have every right to cry and scream and hate the world after what just happened. Its natural to feel that way."

She watched as he broke down again. She put her arm around him and rubbed his back gently. She looked up at the stars and sent a silent request to her family that they would watch over Dick's.

Emily wasn't sure how long they sat there but it had been a while because he was now asleep on her shoulder. Emily looked down at the younger boy and smiled when she saw him asleep. Her head snapped up though when she heard someone yelling her name as well as Dick's. She waited until they turned the corner before waving them down. The man turned and ran back the way he had come. About a minute later Bruce, Alfred, Gordon, and came running towards them.

"Oh thank goodness your both okay, we were starting to think something had happened to you two." Emily stared at the group before motioning to the sleeping boy next to her. came over and took Dick in his arms.

"Thank you my dear girl for staying with him."

"You're welcome sir"

"Emily come on its time to go. Alfred and Liz are waiting for us."

Emily stood up and followed her dad before stopping and looking at him. "Dad whats going to happen to him?"

"I don't know sweety." Her dad replied.

"Can he come stay with us? You know as a Wayne?" She asked as they began to walk again.

"That's up to him." Bruce said looking down at his youngest daughter.

"I hope he says yes." She said looking towards the car. She waved at Liz and Alfred.

"To what?" Bruce asked, but Emily was already running to the car.

"Wait Emily, you hope he says yes to what?" He yelled after her.

"To you asking him if he'd like to stay of course. I know you were thinking about dad. After all, he's in a situation similar to your's." She said before climbing into the car. Liz followed her sister into the car and Alfred held the door open for Bruce.

"I believe Miss Emily knows you quite well Master Bruce. I shall start preparing a room tomorrow." Alfred said. Bruce just smiled and shook his head before climbing into the car and leaving. Tonight was going to be a long night, especially for Batman and his two protégé.


	4. Notice of Apology

I'm afraid this isn't the update everyone was hoping for. I am sorry about not being able to update. I was grounded and when I finally got ungrounded finals were right around the corner. So I have been bust writing and preparing for finals. The only reason I had time to let you know what was happening is because I'm sick, I shouldn't be on the computer right now but I felt I owed you an explanation. I will hopefully be able to post next friday, thats my first official day of summer vacation. I'm very sorry I couldn't post today, or recently. I hope all is forgiven, but even if its not I will continue to post new chapters when I can.


	5. Do Not Ignore

So I feel guilty leaving you all hanging but I can't find time to write. Senior year is a very chaotic year and my mind is a jumble of AP class work, essays, part-time work and college applications. I don't have the time I thought I would to write and finish this story. I'm sorry if its disappointed some of you, but let me know if you want to adopt this story from me. I'll let you take over.

~TheBookWormGirl2020~


End file.
